


Penguins

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

It wasn't the best of times. You know how the most random thoughts pop into your head at the worst possible moments? It really wasn't what I _meant_ to say. I mean, there we were, on the sofa, all alone, whole night to ourselves, kissing like there's no tomorrow and we'll spend our last night on earth _eating_ each other, hands everywhere, and we come up for air and his lips are swollen and there's stubble rash on his chin and his eyes are dark, and instead of _Gonna to shag you into next week_, I said,

"Dom, let's adopt a penguin."

He blinked.

"Er. See, there's these gay penguins who've adopted, I read about them, both boy penguins, and I thought it might be nice to sponsor one, you know, show our support and that and you really should shut me up when I go on like thnnmh."

Well, _that_ shut me up.

"Boyd," he murmured when I started to straddle him, "you've lost your mind."

"Very possibly," I agreed.

"Let's talk about this in the morning, yeah?"

"If I have any brains left."

"Doubtful. I'm going to fuck them out."

I shivered. "Mmm. Like the sound of that."


End file.
